Parliament of Falleentium
Popular Republican Movement (170) * Democratic Unionist Party (136) Supported by (68): * Faithful Falleen Distributist Party (43) * New Progressives (25) Opposition (145): * Coalition of Conservative Unionists (145) Supported by (111): * United Falleen Imperial Democrats (77) * New Falleentium Order (34) Independent Parties (220): * Conservative & Imperialist Party (119) * United Left Coalition (51) * Federal Liberal Party (25) * Veld Unity Council (17) * Falleentium's Equality Party (8) |voting_system1 = Appointed by State Governments |voting_system2 = Mixed-member proportional representation |last_election2 = 26th January 584AER |meeting_place = Imperial Parliament Building Corrintrin Empire of Falleentium }}The Parliament of Falleentium is the legislative body of Falleentium's Imperial government. The parliament is bicameral, composed of the Imperial Senate (the Upper house) and the Chamber of Deputies (the Lower house). The Parliament meets annually in Corrintrin from the beginning of the year to 30 April and then from 1 June to 22 December. The Imperial Senate represents the various federal states that make up the Federation. Each state has a representation of delegates appointed by the government and legislature of a federal state. The number of delegates depends on the size of the population of a state. The Chamber of Deputies represents the peoples of the Empire and it's members are elected for four-year terms by a proportional representation. The Chamber of Deputies elects a President, while the Presidency of the Upper House changes each year alphabetically. The Presidency of the Upper House is taken by a government, rather than an individual. Houses 'Imperial Senate' The Imperial Senate is the upper house of the Parliament. It was created in 523AER as a replacement for the High Council, which was composed of the nobility of the Empire. Currently the upper house comprises 75 seats. The size of delegations varies by the size of their state's current population except in the case of the Imperial Colonies where there is 1 delegate from each colony where population is more or equal to 30,000 people. The delegates are appointed by the state's government and legislature and can be recalled according to that state's laws. 'Chamber of Deputies' The Chamber of Deputies is the lower house of the Parliament. It is composed of 850 members, which are called Deputies or Delegates who are elected by a proportional representation system to serve a four-year term. Seats are allotted based on the share of a party's national vote. Building The Parliament Building in Corrintrin is the seat of both houses. It is known for it's grandeur and splendor. It's foundation stone was laid after the great fire that burned down the old parliament in the times of the semi-constitutional monarchy. It was completed in about 8 years. Temporary sessions were held in various palaces of Corrintrin. It is built in an Antique revival style and has many statues, paintings. The building covers 13,500 square meters of ground, making it one of the largest structures in Corrintrin. It includes lobbies, dining rooms, libraries, and most importantly the lower chamber and the upper chamber in which the two houses meet. Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:The Imperial Constitution